The Little Goblin King
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: It's me labyrinth version of Disney's the Little Mermaid! It's a musical, casue I REWORTE SOME OF THE SONGS. I hope you enjoy! JS ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing...only the villain

The Little Goblin King(Based on Disney Movie)

CAST:

Jareth: little goblin king

Sarah: Mortal, (like Eric in the movie)

Hoggle: Sebastian

Kitty(mine): Ursula

Didymus: Scuttle

Ludo: Flounder

Once Upon a Time

Once upon there was a Goblin King who had dreamed of life in the world above. He had been told stories of the beautiful place by is mother. Ever since she and his father left him to control the kingdom he thought only of the world above. He had kept this a secret from his advisers his whole life.

Then one day he spotted a young girl, her name was Sarah. He entered her dreams and soon she learned of his dream world. When she had finally come to the world, she turned him down. This only made the King yearn to be part of the world above even more. He dreamt of Sarah and yearned to see what was so grand about this "Aboveground" that he had been told was dangerous.

As the years past he had befriended Sarah and they began to see each other in dreams. Everyday Sarah had asked, "Jareth, why can't you visit me when I'm awake?" he told her it was too dangerous and he would die. Sarah understood this but still asked him. Slowly Jareth had fallen in love with her as he collected mortal objects from the junk yard outside his kingdom. Hoggle to was furious as he discovered his king's wishes. Jareth still thought of ways to join Sarah and be with her forever. His story begins now.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

tell me what you think of the idea, me and a good friend have been plotting this one.

Roger: I like it!

Authoress: awww thanx. BTW it's going to become a musical!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing...only the villain

The Little Goblin King

CAST:

Jareth: little goblin king

Sarah: Mortal, (like Eric in the movie)

Hoggle: Sebastian

Kitty(mine): Ursula

Didymus: Scuttle

Ludo: Flounder

CHAPTER 2:

Jareth glanced at the sad Sarah, sitting on the bed, holding a small bear tight to her chest. " Sarah, my dear tell me what's troubling you." Sarah looked up for a brief moment, her tears gushing down freely now. "It's my brother Toby." she spoke softly.

"He's dying in the hospital, and it's all my fault!" she wailed. Jareth took her into his arms holding her like she held the bear. "Shhh. It's going to be okay, it's not you fault." Sarah looked up at him, "YES IT IS! I'm always the one to blame, I hate myself! Everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you."Jareth spoke softly. Sarah nuzzled her head into his chest, Jareth winced as he sensed dawn coming and the sun slowly rising. "Sarah I must go." Sarah looked up at him, her tears mostly gone. "Why?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"You know why Sarah. I'll be back, I promise." Sarah nodded, her tears were falling more freely as she watched Jareth disappear, leaving her to wake up and enter the real world.

Jareth felt his heart sink as he glanced back at the mirror that had allowed him to enter Sarah's dreams, and now she was suffering, and thinking such negative thoughts. Jareth shook it all off for the time being, he would not be weak fool in front of his kingdom. _Why can't you? _His mind had asked. Jareth ignored the thought, he could be discovered if he acted the way his heart beat he'd end up losing what he loved.

As he walked to his chambers, quietly and carefully, of all people he had to bump into Hoggle. Hoggle looked angry, Jareth knew that he could easily hurt the small dwarf, but he also knew that Hoggle had a bit of magic left by his parents.

The magic had been meant for Jareth, but Hoggle took it for himself, and besides Jareth knew how strong Hoggle's magic and cruelness had gotten after Sarah left.

He had taken advantage of the king's weak moment and took the leftover magic from his land and added it to his own. Jareth thought of Sarah and if she could only see her dear friend now. Jareth would have to tell of this new Hoggle tomorrow even though she'd probably get more upset.

He couldn't do that to her, she was his life and everything to him. Hoggle's interrupted his thoughts of the beautiful woman he now wished he'd taken the risk and stayed with.

"Where were we this evening?" the big furry eyebrow on the small dwarf's face arched.

Jareth looked down at his feet, "Nowhere of importance." he said lying more to Hoggle than himself. "Oh really?" Hoggle got closer and took a whiff of his King's clothes. "I smell mortal on you! You didn't!"

Hoggle walked up the mirror angrily, and placed a blocking spell on it allowing only certain members to leave. Jareth cussed and walked to his chambers, maybe he could for once have peace, and silence.

Alas, when he got there Sir Didymus and Ludo were waiting for him. "Your Majesty, how was your evening?" the small fox asked him, curious to know what kept his king so busy at night.

Jareth sighed, "Sarah's brother is dying and she's miserable." he said in a low voice pain lining every word. The yeti looked up his face showing pain for his friend. "Sawah huwt?" Ludo asked sadly. "Yes Ludo, Sarah hurt." Jareth sat on his bed with a thud as he sat down his face entered his hands and his body shook.

The two friends left the room, knowing that Jareth needed alone time with himself and his thoughts of the one he loved so desperately. Tears lined his face and his blonde mane hung in his eyes.

It was about three hours before Jareth sat up straight, his eyes red and sore. He decided that he needed sleep now more than anything, well not more than Sarah. He prayed that she was fine and nothing was wrong in any sense.

Jareth finally stood up and sighed as he walked to his special chambers that lay beyond the Escher room. Up and down it's many stairs, into the heart of his kingdom. In this one room he could hide from Hoggle. "Sarah gave me this." he whispered looking at a small doll. "It's not valuable, but it came from her heart."

Jareth sat in the room for a long time, his silence was interrupted by Didymus. "Yer Highness, I've found something rare!" he cried out. He handed the king a box. "They're called Cigarettes! Highly dangerous, but so good!" Jareth sighed, and glanced to the fox. "No. The only good thing up there is Sarah."

The fox sighed, "Okay so they're candy! What difference does it make?" Jareth shook his head, this fox just didn't get it. "OUT!" He screamed. "I want to be alone!" The fox sighed, "Of course your majesty." Jareth watched the fox leave the room and soon began to glance around. As he noticed his stuff he realized that he lived a lie.

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the guy  
The guy who has ev'rything?Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one chamber hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) he's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the mortals are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em living  
talking about this...  
(Whad'ya call it?) oh -death  
flying round here I don't get too far  
Mortals have flown much higher'  
Talking about the point  
of wanting to live

Up where they live  
Up where they die  
Up where they always have a blue sky

out of this place

Where it's not safe  
Part of her world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of this prison  
What would I pay  
To spend a day holding her hand

What if she

won't accept me?

And I'd have done it all for nothing  
But I won't give up

I'll never give up  
I will show her...

That I'm ready to know what the mortals know  
I'll ask her my questionsShe'll give me answers  
What's their life like and why do they  
(What's the word?) Die?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of this place  
Where it's not safe  
Part of her world.

Jareth sighed heavily, and left the chamber silently wishing for Sarah's touch and her warm embrace. "Why did you leave her?" he asked again. "You love her. That's why." he whispered, "You didn't want her to get harmed."

&&#&#(((#&#&#

Roger: Great Job

Jareth: I'm not that Naive

Rosakara: I'm the author!

Roger: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing...only the villain

The Little Goblin King

CAST:

Jareth: little goblin king

Sarah: Mortal, (like Eric in the movie)

Hoggle: Sebastian

Kitty(mine): Ursula

Didymus: Scuttle

Ludo: Flounder

Chapter 3

Jareth finally found the strength to check in on his beloved Sarah. He thought to himself 'at least I can watch her in my crystals' So he concentrated on Sarah and soon the crystal showed his beloved in a hospital room her head in her legs, and she was sitting in a corner.

8989709750573205Y

Sarah buried her head into Toby's hospital bed. Her face was lined with tears when she looked back up. "Are you sure?" she asked the doctor. Her body was shaking and she felt as if her heart would break.

"Yes." the doctor answered. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone now." Sarah nodded and looked out the window, thinking of Jareth.

_**Sarah: What would I give to be where you are**_

_**What would I give to be beside you**_

_**What would I give to wake today and see you smiling at me.**_

_**Where would we walk, how live. **_

_**Must I give you all I have to give?**_

_**Watch and they'll see**_

_**One day I'll be part of your world.**_

"Oh Toby. I was so foolish!" she whispered to herself, "and you know what, I do Toby, I do love him." Sarah kissed the small boy's blonde hair before she left the room, her tears flowing more freely. "Oh Jareth!" she sobbed. "I need you!"

88888888899999999999999999999999998888888889

Jareth could not watch any longer, "Who does she love?" he pondered. "I would give anything to be with her and look at me, here in my own hell!" Hoggle had just so happened to be passing by the king, when he heard his cries.

"Yer majesty you don't want to be a mortal!" Hoggle cried out.

"And why not?"Jareth asked jeeringly.

"Yer head will fall off and you'll turn into a chicken!"

Jareth sighed and looked at Hoggle, "But Hog head ..." he started. "I love her!"

"Turn into a chicken!" Hoggle yelled once more.

_**Hoggle: The dirt road is always cleaner**_

_**in somebody else's world.**_

_**You dream about going up there**_

_**me thinks yer mind be twirled.**_

_**Just look at the world around you.**_

_**Right here where you belong.**_

_**Such wonderful things surround you**_

_**dat's why I sing dis song!**_

_**Goblins&Hoggle: Down Underground! **_

_**Down Underground!**_

_**Hoggle: Sire it's grander down in this land here!**_

_**Take it from me!**_

_**Oh up dare you'd work all day.**_

_**Out in the sun you'd slave away**_

_**Cause all you do here is sit on that skinny rear!**_

_**Down Underground!**_

_**Down here all the peoples happy**_

_**as dey look to our sky.**_

_**The people up dare ain't happy,**_

_**they sad cause they gonna die!**_

_**But people up dare is lucky**_

_**They don't look like hogs!**_

_**And best of all is **_

_**they never smelled the bog!**_

_**Goblins&Hoggle: Down Underground! **_

_**Down Underground!**_

_**Hoggle: Here we are happy **_

_**And is so sappy eeee.**_

_**Up dare we live in books.**_

_**Down Underground we got the looks!**_

_**We got no troubles, life is the bubbles.**_

_**Hoggle: Down Underground! (Goblins: Down Underground!)**_

_**Hoggle: Down Underground! (Goblins: Down Underground!)**_

_**Hoggle: Since life is sweet here**_

_**we got to be here naturally!**_

_**Even the goblins Joe and Ray**_

_**will get the urge and start to play.**_

_**We got the spirit you gotta hear it!**_

_**Down Underground!**_

_**ALL BUT Jareth: Down Underground!**_

Sadly what noone noticed was that in the middle of the Carribean beach party song, that Hoggle took and rearranged, was that Jareth had left.

Sir Didymus had taken him to see something special. "Come on your Highness!" the small fox called out. Jareth was not far behind the fox at all he was just a brush of hair behind and about to move faster. "Come on Didymus what is it?" Ludo showed up before Didymus could answer. "UMM." The yeti paused, "Present for King!" Jareth smiled at the portrait of his true love.

"It's beautiful." Jareth said to the creatures. Tears began to form in the Goblin King's eyes. He slowly walked up the portrait, and ran his fingers along the rim of the golden frame. "Thank you."

Hoggle eventually realized where the king had gone, and barged into the chamber. He gasped when he saw the mortal things, and the shrine to Sarah. "Dishonor!" he yelled out taking a torch to the objects. Jareth would move, but a freezing spell was placed on him. Jareth watched in terror. The small toys, the little pictures, the tokens and trifles, were being burned and flaming hot tears fell down his cheeks.

The last thing to go was the portrait of Sarah, he just received it to help ease the pain and Hoggle destroyed it. Jareth knew that this was all the magic and not the real Hoggle. When all had been done, Hoggle left the room with is eyes on the Goblin King. Jareth could now move and soon he lost feeling in his knees.

Didymus and Ludo had to help pick him up. Jareth sat down in a nearby chair his head buried in his face. "Sarah." he whispered. Sir Didymus had picked up a small piece of paper and a gold locket that had survived. He placed the photo in the locket and handed it to Jareth. Jareth looked at the photo, it was Sarah smiling at someone, Toby he guessed.

"Thank you" Jareth whispered.

"Your welcome Sire." answered the fox.

"Jare better?" Ludo asked.

"No Ludo. I'm going to see Kitty." Jareth spoke standing up.

"But Sire! She's a monster!" Didymus called out!

"I don't care Sarah means the world to me and I intend on seeing her!"

"The witch is out tonight" a random goblin said.

"Fine Tomorrow!" Jareth yelled, and with that he stormed out of the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What ya think?

Roger: You're very strange

why thank you

PLEASE R&R I'd like it very much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: New Character added and I own nothing save Kitty and Darien and 2 copies of Labyrinth and 1 copy Little mermaid. Enjoy!**

CAST:

Jareth: little goblin king

Sarah: Mortal, (like Eric in the movie)

Hoggle: Sebastian

Kitty(mine): Ursula

Didymus: Scuttle

Ludo: Flounder

Darien: (mine) sorta like flotsam and jetsam in one

Chapter 4

In a remote castle in the Labyrinth, miles away from the Goblin City the young witch Kitty lay on her bed. The bed was in the shape of a swan with red satin sheets, and huge pillows. Kitty was about 5'2 when she stood up. Her legs were white like pearls or snow it had differed from her family and friends. Anyways her legs were long and slender, as were her arms. Her dirty blonde hair touched her shoulders lightly.

"Mother?" a voice rang out.

"What is it?" Kitty asked annoyed, why now? She thought.

"The Goblin King is here!" Kitty sat up right and quickly jumped off of her bed and quickly changed into a red, low cut dress, it went down to her ankle and had a slit that went up to her thigh. Then she put a black choker on.

"Tell him to come in." she said in a low seductive voice. Jareth entered the room and saw Kitty. His heart beat widely and knew that this was going to bring him closer to Sarah. "Hello your majesty. I know why you're here."

"You do?" Jareth asked confused.

"Yes you want to be me... I mean you want to be mortal to be with your only love Sarah Ann Williams, right?" she had covered up the first part very well. Jareth nodded and walked up closely to her.

"Can you do it?" he asked Kitty trying to keep his eyes on her face.

Kitty chuckled and led Jareth to her spell room. The room was full of potions and soon Kitty began walked seductively around the room "Why of course. It's what I do."

_**Kitty: I'll admit that in the past I've been a nasty.**_

_**They weren't kidding when they called me well a bitch.**_

_**But if you bet your gut.**_

_**You'll find I'm not a slut**_

_**Got pregnant had a kid and made a switch **_

_**to this**_

_**Well my lover he taught me a little magic**_

_**It was a talent I always have possessed**_

_**And my King please don't laugh**_

_**I use it on behalf**_

_**of the miserable, loveless depressed, and hot!**_

_**Poor unfortunate Faes **_

_**In pain in need**_

_**Some want to be a winner**_

_**other's want to get the girl **_

_**and do I help them**_

_**why yes!**_

_**Those poor unfortunate Faes!**_

_**So fine not mine!**_

_**They come flying to my bed**_

_**crying spells Kitty please!**_

_**And I help them**_

_**Yes I do!**_

_**Now it's happened once or twice**_

_**A man couldn't pay the price**_

_**And I'm afraid I had screw him all his days**_

_**Yes there is an odd compliant **_

_**but always I'll be a Saint**_

_**to those Poor Unfortunate Faes!**_

"Now my King do we have a deal?" Kitty asked lying on top of Jareth. Jareth sat up straight and looked at her. This caused Kitty to fall down on the floor. She pushed her arms down and got up, brushing her dress.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked her. Kitty giggled very much like a child, "Your voice silly!"

"But if I don't have my voice..." Jareth trailed off. "Never mind. But why?" Kitty ijnored that and continued with the deal.

"Oh yes and one more thing you have to kiss her with true love and get her to tell her she loves and promise to be your queen. You have three days. If she does all that crap by midnight of the third day you get your voice back and you two choose where you live."

"And if she doesn't?" Jareth asked her his eyes lit up with hope he would soon be with Sarah.

"You belong to me!" Kitty Cackled.

_**Kitty: That girl up there doesn't like a lot of blabber**_

**_She thinks a man who gossips is a bore_**

_**Cause up there it's much preferred for men not to say a word**_

_**after all what is idle babble for?**_

_**Come on she not that impressed with conversation**_

_**True bitches avoid when they can**_

_**yet they dote swoon and fawn **_

_**on a man who is withdrawn**_

"_**It's he who holds his tongue who gets a slut!"**_

_**Come on you poor unfortunate fae!**_

_**Go head make your choice**_

_**I'm a very busy woman and I haven't all day**_

_**it won't cost much just your voice!**_

_**You poor unfortunate fae**_

_**your fine not mine**_

_**If you want to cross the bridge my King**_

_**you got to pay the toll**_

_**Don't worry son now I got him boy**_

_**This slut is own a roll!**_

_**This poor unfortunate FAE!**_

Jareth thinking only of Sarah signed the paper and then Kitty pushed Jareth down harder on the bed. She pressed her body against his and kissed him deeply. "It's done!" she laughed. When Jareth woke up he was on the grass outside of Sarah's house.

88888888

Kitty snickered, "Go on little Kingy. Go to your slut." Kitty smiled. "Oops I left out that if she fails she dies."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

okay I finished! Yes it's done for now please r&r with ideas and comments

Roger: please do!


	5. Chapter 5

CAST:

Jareth: little goblin king

Sarah: Mortal, (like Eric in the movie)

Hoggle: Sebastian

Kitty(mine): Ursula

Didymus: Scuttle

Ludo: Flounder

Darien: (mine) sorta like flotsam and jetsam in one

Chapter 5

Jareth knocked on the door of Sarah's house, this would be a challenge since he couldn't speak. He waited for the door and his eyes were closed.

"Hello?" Karen said, looking around, "Oh hi there. Are you one of Sarah's friends?" Jareth opened his eyes and nodded. Karen laughed a little and Jareth smiled at the woman. Karen took his hand and dragged him into the house. After a few moments that Jareth had not spoken Karen finally got the courage to ask him what had been running through her mind since the strange young man had not spoken his answer. "Can you speak?" Jareth shook his head saying "no" Karen looked at him for a moment, "Well that's okay!" Karen smiled oddly, as she led Jareth to a couch in the sitting room. "Sarah will be home soon. She's out with her ex-boyfriend. Jareth nodded he remembered Sarah talking about him. She seemed to hate him and his existence. Jareth nodded as Merlin jumped in his lap.

Sarah came through the door moments later her eyes tearful. Jareth pushed Merlin off of his lap and walked to Sarah, surprising her from behind, by taking her waist in his arms. Sarah let out a shriek and turned around. "Jareth!" she cried. Jareth just held her, soothing her, gently. "Why don't you speak to me?" she asked him. Jareth patted his throat indicating that he lost his voice.

"_Can I stay for awhile." _Jareth sent to her. Sarah nodded and led him to a guest room. "Jareth ummm. What do you want for dinner?" Jareth shrugged and looked at Sarah for a suggestion. "Well I don't wanna go out there, not again." Sarah shivered for a moment. Jareth nodded, he knew it was too soon for her to go out into the world once again. Karen came into the room again, "You two okay? I'll be at my sister's all weekend. Sarah you have my number if you need me." With that said Karen left the house not knowing whom she had let into the house.

Sarah showed Jareth the humble room, very much ashamed that she was not prepared and the room was small and nothing like what the goblin king was probably used to.

88888888888888888888

Hoggle paced the halls of the castle. "Where could he have gone?" the small dwarf glanced over to the portal, it hadn't been used. He thought a while longer, then it hit him! The only reason why he had gone to Kitty! Damn him! Stupid Goblin King! He had to bring him back! As Hoggle took a look in his magic mirror and thought for a moment, a Jamaican musician! As he transformed the small fox entered the room.

"Sir Hoggle!" Didymus yelped. " If the king...if he..."

"If he what?"

"He's now a mortal and if he doesn't kiss Sarah and get her to admit her love for him he belongs to Kitty and something bad will happen to Sarah!"

"Like what?" the dwarf asked slightly amused.

"She dies!"Didymus cried out. Hoggle gasped, and quickly took his form of the mortal man and entered the portal.

999999999999999999999

Sarah looked to Jareth and the smile on his face. She looked down in shame, "Come on, I ordered Chinese tonight." Sarah whispered. "I hope you'll enjoy it." Jareth came out of the closet he had entered in jeans and a**_ KISS_** shirt. It wasn't until he looked over to Sarah as she began to exit the room that he noticed her sad form.

"_Sarah? Are you okay?" _Jareth came to her his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. _"I'm truly sorry about Toby, I know you loved him very much."_

"I did." Sarah whispered. The doorbell rang at that moment, and Sarah walked to the wood door, taking the boxes and paying the delivery man his money. With a smile and a handful of food, she called out, "Dinner's ready!"

77777777777777777

That's it for now, sorry it took so long next chapter will be better I promise!

Please r and r


End file.
